User blog:CEDJunior/What Could Have Been: Heel Kaitlyn in 2014
Before 2014 began, I made a number of predictions for the WWE Divas as well as the TNA Knockouts, and on the long list of predictions and wishes was a heel turn for Kaitlyn. Unfortunately, Kaitlyn decided to request her release from WWE on January 8 of this year, and to this day, it still bothers me that we would never get to see Kaitlyn's evil side finally emerge. WWE had teased us with the possibility of Kaitlyn turning heel on three ''separate occasions. Of course, the biggest of the three teases was the 2011 angle that was supposed to lead to Kaitlyn joining the Divas of Doom. I say that because Kaitlyn actually did become a villainess and turned against her partner, AJ Lee, to join the duo, but the powers that be did an about face on the swerve on the last minute. ''NXT viewers would see Kaitlyn unleash a heel persona on three occasions in 2012 as a test, but again, there was no commitment to that character. And before I continue, I want to point out that this is not a copycat of my blog about Kaitlyn joining the Divas of Doom. This is about my belief that if Kaitlyn remained in WWE, she would have eventually turned heel, with the latest tease taking place late last year. Kaitlyn had a terrific 2013, beginning with capturing the Divas Championship on January 14. She was almost put into an angle that would have seen Layla turn into a villainess and feud with her over the title, but she would be placed in a memorable feud with AJ that saw her lose the title at Payback. Kaitlyn failed to regain the title on two separate occasions, with the latest coming after Layla, who had been supporting her, betrayed her during her match. Kaitlyn teamed with Dolph Ziggler to defeat AJ and Big E Langston in a mixed tag team match at SummerSlam that ended their months long feud. After SummerSlam, Kaitlyn's TV time became sporadic, with her first appearance since then not coming until October. Kaitlyn would be featured in a number of matches with the Total Divas, including an odd six-Diva tag team match that had no heels in it. On November 18--there's that date again. It was on November 18 of 2011 that Kaitlyn began turning into a villainess against AJ. Anyway, November 18 of last year was the final ''Raw ''before Survivor Series, and the Divas were participating in a game of Country Musical Chairs. What I and other fans couldn't help but notice was that Kaitlyn was mostly shown with the heel Divas, obviously because the Total Divas were in the spotlight. To no surprise, the Divas ended up brawling, and Kaitlyn ended up outside the ring with the heels. A lot of people jumped to the conclusion that Kaitlyn turned heel, but I knew that wasn't the case. She was clearly filling the void left by Layla, who went on an unexplained hiatus. Even so, the photo above of Kaitlyn smirking evilly and posing with the heel Divas is absolutely golden. Even before Survivor Series, I firmly believed that Kaitlyn would eventually turn into a villainess in some form or fashion, but seeing her with the heels late last year furthered that belief. I've read a lot of comments suggesting that The Chickbusters should have reunited as heels, but I don't know if I would have liked that. I do think that Paige being called up would have led to Kaitlyn turning villainous and feuding with her, most likely over the title. An idea I had for this would have dated back to last year. Paige could have been called up to help Kaitlyn in her feud with AJ and Layla. They would co-exist at first, but of course, Paige could be elevated to the Divas Championship in 2014, and that could lead to jealousy from Kaitlyn. Obviously, this would be a repeat of the aborted Kaitlyn/Layla angle, but it would see Kaitlyn as the transforming villainess attempting to upstage her NXT protégé. A scenario could see Kaitlyn becoming the #1 Contender for Paige's title; defeating a random opponent or multiple opponents to get her title shot, and she and Paige could celebrate the victory together as a show of respect towards each other. But after the celebration ends, the evil Kaitlyn attacks Paige both in and out of the ring to turn into a villainess and ignite their title match. After her heel turn, Kaitlyn could give promos bashing Paige and referring to herself as "the original NXT Diva," an obvious reference to her winning the NXT competition in 2010. I also think that Heel Kaitlyn would have become Divas Champion again, and it could have been much better if AJ would feud with her villainous former partner over the title. I still say that the heel/face roles should have been reversed in that feud. It would have been golden to see Kaitlyn as a villainess attempting to knock off AJ. Kaitlyn has such a natural heel look, but WWE never let her unleash that side to her. That is one of the top five Diva-related things that I am the most angry about. I--and I'm sure many others--truly think that Kaitlyn would have been terrific as a vicious and physically powerful villainess in the Divas Division; a condensed version of Kaitlyn's idol, Beth Phoenix. WWE has dropped the ball with the Divas before, but one of the biggest fumbles was not turning Kaitlyn heel when they had the chance(s). Category:Blog posts